


Here Comes the Moon

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima get into a fight but they kiss and makeup.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Here Comes the Moon

It's hard sometimes, to know, who is in the right and who is wrong. It can be subjective or a feeling. It can be tilted from a power dynamic or who happened to just cross that invisible line. It can be manipulative and difficult to discern. It can be blatant like someone targeting things outside of the argument, zeroing in on insecurities or perhaps a shift to something physical. 

Kei was a logical thinker, acting on reason and careful analysis. He viewed things as a problem he could solve or a system he could break down and study. It made things easier for him that way. His brain functioned on systems and methods. He liked order and predictability. 

Hinata on the other hand acted on feelings and gut instinct. He believed anything could be overcome through will power. He viewed things through his heart and stomach, following urges and whims. He could sense subtle shifts that weren’t in Kei’s masterlist. He understood people with a practiced ease and fluidity that Kei didn’t have. He could 

Kei and Hinata couldn’t be more different. The moon and the sun. Kei needed Hinata though. He needed his warmth and instinct because he knew deep down he couldn’t get by on his methods alone. He loved Hinata so much but sometimes their differences got in the way. It made it harder to communicate effectively when Kei was cold like the moon, and weak, his own gravitational pull nowhere near as strong as Hinata’s. Hinata was big and grand and beautiful. He managed to bring everyone close to him where Kei pushed everyone away. 

This time around Tsukishima knew he was in the wrong. Hinata and the blonde got into a small fight but Kei escalated it with his cold attitude and snarky responses. Shoyou was particularly sensitive and vulnerable this time around, Tsukki knew he wouldn’t be able to handle his sharp tongue but he kept at it anyways. 

Hinata just returned from a few weeks away at a volleyball training camp. It had been two days when he gently confronted Tsukishima about why he barely talked to him while he was gone. Kei was cold in response, as he had been then Shoyou first arrived. 

In his defense his feelings were hurt, but he was too proud to admit weakness. Especially over his romantic feelings for the smaller boy. He was mad because just a few weeks before that camp Hinata was gone for a couple of months. As soon as they had time together again Hinata ran off and at the same time Kei had an exhibition so he was swamped at work. Shoyou didn’t have the chance for a proper goodbye because the team had to leave so suddenly so he settled for a voicemail while Tsukishima spent a long day at the office. Needless to say the blonde missed his boyfriend. He knew it wasn’t Hinata's fault he had to leave early nor his fault that Kei had to work extra hours. He was bitter regardless. On top of that while Hinata was gone he sent him tons of pictures with his teammates draped over him and getting to touch his boyfriend and spend time with his boyfriend. While Kei was stuck at home, miles away. 

So, like any mature responsible adult. Kei attempted to ignore him. However he wasn’t that cruel, and he did miss him still. So he ignored him mostly. This meant very few sporadic texts, one facetime and three phone calls. Hinata was confused and hurt obviously, but Tsukishima felt good about it at the time, he deserved to hurt a little bit for what he did to Tsukki. Kei was petty. What can he say? Then Kei felt guilty. It was too late though, because Shoyou was already on a flight home. 

This built up tension resulted in an uncomfortable and stiff welcome, and the next day a slow building but very icey fight. Frigid if you will. Any fight with Tsukishima will result in a blizzard. He isn’t fiery or impulsive. He says his words deliberately, after careful thought. Hinata of course yelled. He was loud. He would yell and maybe if he was frustrated enough he would cry. Usually crying meant the end of the fight and they would calm down together and then talk it out after some tea and cuddling. 

This time that didn’t happen. The routine was off. The balance has shifted in a way that Tsukishima didn’t understand. This was foreign ground for him. He couldn’t reflect on his compiled knowledge and was blindly walking into this fight with no backup. Hinata was not yelling this time. He seemed tired and exasperated. No tears were coming to stop the argument. Kei was still mad and too proud to voice his true thoughts. Finally Shoyou must’ve snapped. 

“We can’t keep doing this if you don’t talk to me. I can’t read your mind Kei.” Hinata said and looked up at the blonde. He looked jet lagged and tired. He was obviously not in the mood for whatever Kei was trying to pull. Normally Hinata was receptive and would pick up on Kei’s unsaid thoughts and feelings. He would just know why Tsukishima was hurting. 

Kei was scrambling. He wasn’t used to this Hinata. His chest felt hot and swollen like a big balloon. 

“What can I say to a boyfriend that is never here. “ He responded. It was unfair to expect Shoyou to read his every thought. He was human too, how could he expect him to keep up with the blonde’s frigid demeanor. Regardless, Kei pushed on.

“That’s unfair, it’s my job. You know I don’t have a choice.”

Kei didn’t know what to say this time. He felt sick and angry in a way he has never felt before. He must’ve been quiet for too long because Shoyou spoke up again,

“I’m tired of this.” Hinata finally said. In Hinata's mind he meant this argument. He didn’t mean he was tired of Kei or their relationship. Tsukishima instantly started overthinking. Shoyou was gonna break up with him. Fear disrupted his logical methodology. 

“Then leave.” He said coldly and seriously. The tone of his voice held a powerful finality that made it difficult to refute. Kei couldn’t handle the pain of losing Hinata. He would just do it first then. He wanted to regain his system but was scrambling. 

“Wait. What do you mean leave?” Hinata asked looking up at him, his eyes wide and face suddenly very pale. 

Tsukishima didn’t even say anything. He sighed as if it was a bother and Shoyou was a stupid child and looked pointedly at the door. 

Then Hinata clenched his fists and turned and left. 

Now Kei was here. Standing at Kageyama's door, with a plastic tupperware container gripped tightly in his long fingers. Only a day had passed. Tsukishima took a long time to calm down and figure out what just happened. The whole situation got away from him and then he wallowed in the immense guilt he felt. 

He told his own boyfriend to leave. Just after coming back. All because Tsukishima was too proud to admit that he missed his boyfriend. That he needed his warm little body to sleep at night. He needed to hear his singing to feel at home. To find his socks strewn randomly around the apartment. 

The taller boy's heart clenched painfully. Each pulse felt like a bad cramp. He knocked on Kageyama's door then pulled his hand away and waited. He heard rustling and voices. After quite a long time Kageyama finally opened the door and glared up at Kei. 

“What are you doing here?” He bit out. Kei winced internally. Him and Tobio were already not on great terms, and they definitely weren’t now. 

“Is it not obvious?” 

“Go away. Hinata doesn’t want to see you.”

Tsukki felt a sharp pang in his chest and gripped the container tighter. 

“Don’t make me get down on my knees and beg your majesty” He responded ever so sarcastically. He couldn’t help himself. Kageyama was so unbelievably irritating. 

“Leave.” He responded again before moving to close the door. 

Kei wouldn't leave without seeing Shoyou. He shoved his hand in quickly, catching the door before it shut. 

“Wait, I'm sorry. Please Tobio. I really need to see Shoyou.” He spoke out in a pained whisper. He pressed his forehead against the door frame. “Please.” Never in his life had he begged for something from Kageyama. He doesn’t generally beg but there were a few instances where Hinata managed to pry a please from the blonde. 

Kageyama was silent for a long time. Then slowly he opened the door again. “Say, Please let me in Kageyama, I am a stupid idiot.”

Tsukishima glowered at the darker haired male. “I am not saying that.”

Kageyama shrugged and went to close the door again. Tsukishima panicked. He couldn’t leave. He had to talk to Hinata. He had to apologize. To explain his feelings. He owed it to him. 

“Please,” He called out hurriedly. Kageyama paused and looked at Kei expectantly, “Please let me in Kageyama I...am a stuppid idiot.”

Kageyama smiled sarcastically, “Now was that so hard?”

Kei shot him another look.

“This is your last chance with Shoyou.” Tobio said before moving out of the way so the taller boy could come inside. 

Kei walked in nervously. He knew he messed up. Never once in their relationship had he threatened breaking up. But it seemed like that’s what Hinata wanted. It didn’t matter. He would apologize and do what he could for Shoyou back. He needed him so badly. Nothing was the same without him. The moon doesn’t shine without the sun. 

Guilt slowed down Tsukishima's movements. He felt hesitant and shaky, holding onto his plastic container like it was a lifeline. 

“He is in the spare room on the left.” Kageyama instructed before turning away. Tsukishima nodded and walked down the hall. He hesitated at the door, hand hovering over the door knob. He could hear sniffling, no... body wrenching sobs. Hinata was...crying? Immense guilt and shame tore through Keis body and bit his lip. Hearing Shoyou sob like that was heartbreaking and he was the cause.

Tsukishima turned the doorknob slowly and pushed open the door. He would grovel. He would do anything for Shoyou. He loved him. He loves him so much. 

Shoyou was curled up in the guest bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Tsukishima's boxers (that happened to go missing right around the time Hinata left for the training camp) and one of his old worn-in sweaters. The clothes were giant on his smaller frame, despite the fact that Hinata had bulked up quite a bit. Tsukishima still had nearly a foot on the orange haired boy. 

Shoyou must’ve heard Tsukishima walk in, he lifted his head up from where it was buried in the pillow and Kei froze. His little tangerine’s face was all puffy and red. His cheeks were wet with tears and his nose was all snotty. His hair was even more of a tangled mess. His sunshine was so sad and it was all Kei’s fault. 

“What do you want?” He whined weakly and sniffled. He ran the sleeve of Kei’s sweater over his eyes, wiping away tears that clung to his long auburn lashes. 

Kei just thrust out his hands, handing the container to Shoyou. Shoyou finally sat up and took the container skeptically. 

“What is this?” 

Kei said nothing and watched him pop the lid off to reveal little cut up bits of fruit. Suddenly, Tsukishima felt embarrassed by his gift. He didn’t know why he even brought it, it’s stupid. 

Hinata looked up at him puzzled, face still stained with tears. 

Tsukishima scrambled to organize a coherent thought, “Well I-i...my mom used to, uh, bring cut up fruit for me...when we fought so I just thought that I would- you know it was stupid I’m sorry I should’ve-“

“No, it’s fine. It’s the least you could do.” Hinata said softly with a hint of sarcasm. He plucked a piece of strawberry out and popped it in his mouth. After the brief release of tension, Hinata frowned again and glared at Kei. 

“Why are you even here?”

Tsukishima swallowed and fiddled with his fingers. Tsukishima felt sick. He never meant to break up with Hinata. He was mad and embarrassed. He didn’t even know where to start. He just wanted Shoyou back and to prove he would never do that again. 

“I’m sorry. For ignoring you while you were away. “ He started. Hinata started, face unreadable so Kei continued,

“and for not telling you how I feel and asking you to leave. It was unfair of me. “

Hinata ate another piece of fruit and watched Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima flushed from his nerves, “I missed you. You were gone for so long and I didn’t even get a proper goodbye. I just missed you so much Shoyou and I know that’s lame, but seeing you with everyone on the team. Made me so...jealous. Because they get to be near you and touch you and talk to you all the time. While I am home alone, I am not able to sleep because you aren’t beside me. I didn’t know how to tell you and I think I just wanted to make you miss me too so we were even. But then you came back all happy and pretty and like you weren’t even gone for five weeks and I just- I couldn’t handle it. I hate feeling weak. I felt like you didn’t care for me and I overreacted and was so cruel. I-I love you and I am so sorry.”

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and then burst into tears all over again. Which was not surprising considering how much of a crybaby Hinata was. He jumped up and flung his arms around Kei and clung onto him like a koala bear. 

“Tsukki of course I missed you! I’m so sorry for neglecting you I love you I love you I love you!” He cried into the blondes shoulder. Tsukki wrapped long arms around his boyfriend and inhaled his warm scent. He smelled clean and fresh like laundry but always a bit citrusy. 

“Don’t apologize Shoyou. You didn’t do anything wrong....I am sorry for being so clingy.” 

Hinata wound his fingers in Kei’s shirt and held onto him tightly. He pulled back for a moment,  
“So you don’t want me to leave?” He said softly. 

“No never, of course not. I love you so much I came here to get you back. I’m so sorry for even saying that.” 

Hinata smiled weakly and then kissed Tsukki’s nose. “May we go home please” He said softly. 

Tsukki nodded and held onto Shoyou with one arm, using the other to grab Hinata's bag and the container. When he walked back out to the front door Kageyama was standing there looking menacing as usual.

Kei walked the whole way back to their apartment with Hinata in his arms. He knew they still needed to talk. That things weren’t completely solved, but he was happy to have Shoyou back in his arms. He walked back into the apartment and set his boyfriend down on the couch. 

“Can we cuddle first...before we talk?” Hinata asked, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Kei smiled warmly and nodded.

“...Can you tell me more about me being pretty?” Shoyou continued playfully, reaching his arms up for his tall blonde boyfriend. Kei sat on the couch and pulled Hinata into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his head.

“That’s what you got out of my whole speech, where I confessed my feelings and humiliated myself?”

Hinata laughed and grabbed Kei’s hands to play with his fingers. 

“I like when you tell me I’m pretty.” He shrugged.

Kei rolled his eyes and watched their fingers intertwined together. Hinata’s hands were so much smaller and sturdier. His hands were tanned and the tops had a scattering of freckles from all the sun, while Kei’s hands were longer and more delicate and a stark white compared to Hinata. 

“I really shouldn’t be feeding your massive ego…” Tsukishima kissed his temple, “you look good with a tan though, and you’re all muscular…” Kei trailed off, placing more kisses on Hinata’s skin.

“Yeah I’m bigger than you!”  
Kei scoffed, “yeah right chibi-chan.”

“Whatever! Keep going! Tell me how much you missed me.” HInata grinned cheekily and looked up at Kei.

“I definitely didn’t miss your hour long showers, or your complete inability to put the dishes away in the correct spot.”

Hinata pouted and stuck his tongue out, “Well I missed you loads! One night after a practice match we all went out to get treats, and I got a strawberry shortcake because I missed you so much. And I thought about you every night when I went to sleep, I missed you pressing your cold feet against my legs to warm them up.”

Tsukishima warmed at Hinata’s words and squeezed his hand, “I missed you very much Shoyou.” He murmured against his skin. 

“Yeah I know...I’m planning on staying in for the next week ya’know?”

The blonde smiled gratefully and pulled his boyfriend closer into his arms. He knew they weren’t perfect, no couple was. But he did believe they were as close to a perfect couple anyone could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> follow me on twitter @tiredshimakei for more <3


End file.
